


Future

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Future, Humor, M/M, Mating, Negotiations, Omega Akihito, talk of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Akihito wanted to make sure that Asami knew of his plans for the future.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write out a scene where Akihito speaks to Asami about their relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Takaba Akihito gulped his nervousness down his throat as he sat in front of Asami Ryuichi.

Of course, he set up this meeting after convincing Kirishima to add him to Asami's tight schedule. Kirishima didn't question him, but Akihito felt the visible question marks through the phone. After all, he had Asami's _personal cellphone number_ and could call him _anytime._ Although, Akihito wanted to make sure that Asami had no reason to run out on him over a sudden business meeting.

Akihito understood that Asami's time was limited. After all, the man balanced daytime and nighttime businesses through some form of a miracle. Akihito suspected that Kirishima took a brunt of Asami's phone calls to lessen the burden. Canceling and rescheduling were not off the table. After all, Asami dropped everything to save him from Mikhail and Fei Long.

In any case, he somehow got an appointment early in the afternoon before Asami left to inspect his clubs. He rushed inside ten minutes early to calm himself down before he spoke to Asami. Before an employee stopped him at the front door, Suoh came out of the shadows and guided him away. Suoh remained quiet throughout their walk which left Akihito with his thoughts.

Despite feeling of impending doom, he needed to know the extent of their relationship. Sure, they never voiced an actual _title_ due to claiming one another through their actions, but Akihito wanted _answers._ After all, he might fall pregnant on the off chance that his birth control _failed._

Suoh knocked on the door and waited for verbal confirmation before he opened the door.

Akihiko thanked Suoh before he made his way inside. He was surprised at Asami's lack of teasing over his apparent dramatic means of getting his attention. Asami sat at his desk, nursing a finger of whiskey and motioned for him to sit down. Akihito hurried over to the chair and tossed his backpack onto the floor before he sat down.

They stared at each other in silence until Asami spoke up.

Asami lit up his cigarette and inhaled. "Why did you set up an appointment with me, Akihito? You know you can call my phone and talk to me."

Akihito jumped in his seat before he coughed into his hand. "You're constantly busy and I wanted to make sure you don't run off on me. I needed to ask you something important and we can't have interruptions."

Asami leaned back against his chair and relaxed. "Go ahead."

Akihito collected his thoughts and breathed through his nose. He didn't want Asami to misunderstand his intentions. Half the time, they argued over the fact they didn't talk their issues out. "If in the future, you end up proposing to me, I want a _mating bite_ first."

"You want a _mating bite?"_ Asami's grip on his cigarette almost _slacked._ He expected Akihito to break things off with him. Not that there were reasons for Akihito to do so, but Akihito might find someone safer for himself. A public relationship with an underground boss meant continuous kidnapping attempts to usurp Asami's position. To vocalize the desire for a mating bite meant that Akihito wanted them to stay together for the rest of their lives.

Sure of himself, Akihito nodded his head. "We might be together, but I want a _real_ commitment. No proper omega gets married without the reassurance of a mating bite. If you bite my neck during one my heats before the wedding, then I'm all for it."

Heart racing at the idea of Akihito taking his last name, Asami coughed into his hand. "You're _serious."_

Akihito huffed out. "I might not be a typical submissive omega, but I do hold certain standards. Especially if there is a possibly that we will end up having pups. I'm not about to walk around with a large belly without a bite on my neck." He crossed his legs together and leaned forward. "I would have thought that tying me to you for life was something you wanted, Asami. Unless, I'm not that serious of a lover for you."

Asami inhaled his cigarette and blew it out into the air. He connected eyes with Akihito and was stunned at the seriousness of his stare. After all, Akihito bemoaned having his freedoms _taken away_ and insisted on going through anything on his own. Yet, he proclaimed wanting the most soul tying commitment of their dynamics.

A mating bite.

"I am serious about you." Asami tapped the ash off of his cigarette into his tray. "In fact, I'm serious enough to go through the whole spectacle of getting married to stay with you."

Akihito arched a brow. _"Spectacle?_ You know we can always do a civil ceremony and keep the whole even private. Right?"

Asami paused a moment before he chuckled. "Of course. I assumed a lavish party was due."

"Oh hell no." Akihito wrinkled his nose. "I attended far too many rich parties for investigations to last me a lifetime. I'd rather go to the office, sign the paper, and we have a friends only dinner at a restaurant or something. Even at Takato's wedding, I tried hard not to look miserable because of busybody omega family members and forced myself out of the photographer's way."

Asami nodded his head in agreement. "Good. I'd rather not have the celebration spoiled through _unwelcomed_ guests."

Akihito agreed. "Also..." His face warmed at the next words coming out of his mouth. "I... want to have a pup."

Asami's cigarette fell onto the table.

Mouth slightly agape, Asami fought against his instincts to reach over his desk and claim Akihito. For an alpha to hear that their omega wanted a pup, the drive to complete their omega's request egged him on. His mind echoed Akihito's words. Again and again.

Asami breathed through his nose and managed to control himself.

Previous omega lovers pleaded him to pup them, but Asami felt no blood pumping drive to complete their demands. Akihito voiced the idea of creating one and Asami wanted nothing more than to give him a pup.

"Yeah.." Akihito looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. "I mean... I'll probably be pupped once I get off my birth control. It's inevitable. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a scare from how much we have sex. I used to be scared of the possibility, but the idea warmed up to me. I think... seeing Takato and his son has made me ache for one."

Asami's immediate image of Akihito with a pup in his arms almost caused him to snap.

 _"Alright."_ Asami croaked out. "You will get that pup before the year is over. Better yet, we will mate on the day we create our pup."

"What?" Akihito looked up at Asami. "I haven't gotten the effects of the birth control out of my system yet. I have to stop taking them for a few months and experience my next heat for it to happen."

"Then, do it soon." Asami grabbed his cigarette and snuffed it out in his ashtray. "Because once you're pupped and mated, you won't be able to get rid of me."

Akihito got up from his seat and snapped. "I wouldn't have set up this whole meeting if I wasn't serious. You won't be able to get rid of _me._ Be prepared to become a family man, Asami."

"Looking forward to it."

"Good!"

**The end.**


End file.
